Yakegoka Naikanboku
Yakegoka Naikanboku is a shinobi from Sunagakure's mysterious project, Za Shadou, not much is known about him however it is known he is a shinobi with incredible will power. Because strong enough to attract the attention of the Honoo Naikanboku, a man who does not give a damn about anyone either than himself. Background Early life Yakegoka is the sole survivor of the slaughter of his entire family. He soon became an orphan and lived the first few years of his life at the Sunagakure Orphanage Home. Here he was rejected, as he was later found not to be from that village but from a village from the land of fire, as he was born there so he was registered at one of their Children's Hospital. From here on out he swore to be the greatest shinobi in the world using his willpower alone. He soon began to train day and night, obtaining two Kekkei Genkai along the way. One afternoon the orphanage home was filled with silence, as all the other orphans were adopted leaving him all alone. Yakegoka finally lost hope and was about to commit suicide as he adopted the idea that he was merely trash which nobody wanted. Until Honoo Kazekage intervened stating that he did not think he was trash, from there on out he adopted him. Yakegoka finally felt as if he belonged somewhere and was willing to do anything to belong there. However what happened after this point is unknown except of the mention of something or someone called 'Za Shadou'. Konohagakure's Recovery Mission A few years later he is found by Team Jenī in the middle of an avalanche. He and Raikou become best of friends after participating in a dissing battle. When Raikou betrays the Allied Shinobi Forces Yakegoka offers to come with him but Raikou refuses stating he does not want him to go down the same path as him. This results in a final battle with Raikou which lasts for two days but in the end Raikou emerges victorious. He then wakes up in Konohagakure Hospital remembering he failed to retrieve his best friend. Fifth Shinobi World War Yakegoka was one the people who fought on the front lines. He was sent along with other shinobi from the Allied Shinobi Forces to intercept the army of creatures. Almost his entire squad was erased due to the appearance of the mysterious black creatures. After battling them he was sent on an intel mission during this mission he discovered they had created the creatures using white to shape them and black to materialise them. Yakegoka then went to help in the eastern battle zone to try and stop the creatures. They were pressured into closed valley, there most of their forces were gone to due to them not finding an effect way of combating the creatures. It was not until Raikou arrived that they turned the tide of the battle around. Although he was only passing through they found out that the only way to disrupt the creatures is the enhanced chakra. After a few weeks full of loss and pain the constant fighting finally subsided due to an unknown cause. Rumours say that it was because of Raikou and The Masked Man were engaged in a world shattering. More to come... Personality Yakegoka often states that he and Raikou Waka are similar in the sense that they both put their allies wellbeing above their own but are different as he shows no mercy to the enemy. He also treats anyone he considers family with much kindness as opposed to his usually cold demeanour. Appearance Yakegoka has pale skin and red straight hair which covers half of his face similar to Nagato's appearance. He later wears clothing similar to that of Anbu however his version has a black hoodie and a purple scarf. Chakra and Physical Prowess Yakegoka is capable of using multiple kekkei genkai and three of the basic chakra natures. He is shown to have massive amounts of chakra, this is shown during his battle with Raikou Waka when he created a giant sand cube. Abilities He is apparently adept in long distance battles however he can hold his own against close combat opponents. He is also shown to be unbelievably quick being able to almost match Raikou's speed. Ninjutsu Yakegoka knows a few but very useful techniques and has shown great skill in performing them. He is also very creative when it comes to techniques and will come up with devastating combinations, when the opportunity presents itself,eg. combination is first using Magnet Release: Conserving Bee Twin Blades to magnetise the enemy and then launches Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson to ensure a hit. Kazekage Clan Prowess Yakegoka has shown the ability to manipulate Iron Sand like the Third Kazekage. During his battle with Raikou he found that his sand was useless against most of Raikou's attacks but he still kept up a fight. After he lost against him and failed to bring him back he formulated a plan to counter his Star Chakra, by mixing his Iron Sand with the remaining fragments of the meteorite found at Hoshigakure. He grinded down the meteor fragments to counter Star Chakra users. Intelligence Yakegoka shares many traits with Raikou however he takes a strategic approach towards battles and tends to try and calculate what the enemy is going to do before he does it. He is also seen to be very persuasive as he almost convinced Raikou to go on a blind date until he got distracted by a mockingbird.